graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverian Empire
Foundation of The Kingdom of Maveria The Kingdom Of Maveria or "Konigreich Maveria" was founded officially in mid May 2018 by Choco Bites* under the name Karl I Braganza. The House Braganza name was the official royal family of The Kingdom. Soon after the formation of The Royal Maverian Army would begin but would be difficult to establish due to the severe guild limitations and lack of an allies system. The Royal Maverian Army (May - June 2018) The Royal Maverian Army was said to established around May 13th 2018 with the First Maverian Infantry Corps being established by Colonel, Julius Mozart, a longtime friend of Choco Bites* and Lord of House Mozart in Maveria, with Lieutenant Colonel, Clovis Ian second in command of the Corps. During this period, the allies system was completely abolished on Graal and many militaries struggled to successfully start off, Maveria fell on hard times but eventually collected the right officer core to be able to sustain The Royal Maverian Army and make sure it was successful in coming conflicts. The Conquest & Proclaimation of Empire On the 26th of May 2018, Konig Karl I Braganza declared Maveria an Empire was crowned The Kaiser of Maveria. This led to a series of events which would lead to a war in the empire started by none other than Emperor, Constantine of New Sarovia. On May 28th Constantine demanded that The Kaiser recognize him as The Caesar of all of Graal, The Kaiser refused leading to a mass scale invasion of York Town known as Blyenberg. ''The battle raged on for hours with a decisive victory at '''4:36 AM EST' for The Royal Maverian Army Corps. The days that followed were mostly Sarovians false claiming in the morning after the victory was reached. The war was won mostly with a controversial decision being made to ignore Sarovians who false claimed. The Empire was great at it's peak. Soon The Kaiser declared Maveria the "Great Maverian Empire" ''All this was to change very soon in a series of battles and a new war. The Collapse of The Empire Around mid-June a coalition of forces launched an audacious attack on The Maverian Empire, The Royal Maverian Army mobilized what it could at the time against the forces of Kiev and Vire and other smaller millitant nations. All parts of the empire saw conflict eventually resulting in the controversial decision taken by Lieutenant Colonel, Raiden M. Bascey. The decision he took was to spar which resulted in a loss for the Empire, The Maverian Empire was lost due to careless action by one of it's officers. The Kaiser noticed what was happening and realised The Great Empire was at it's knees. The Formation of The Republic of Maveria On '''June 16th 2018', Choco Bites* decided to form The Republic of Maveria a era change which would help keep Maveria alive and reach even greater success. The Republic of Maveria had different ambitions and goals for the community, A proper formation of a Federal Reichstag was under way to help the community discuss it's problems and vote on bills inside Maveria. The Kaiser abdicated his throne and fled to West, Choco Bites* reformed as Gustavus Fessler ''and took charge of The Republic as The President with ''Clovis Ian taking over as The Chancellor. Together they would lead The Maverian Republic and innovate new ideas. One idea The Republic implemented in strongly was the "Embassies Plan" this plan would let The Armed Forces operate anywhere on the map as fighting hours for a plot of land was looked down upon. The plan was to setup a embassy in every single territory which gave them access to the area for military activities and operations. The Maverian Armed Forces (June - September 2018) The Maverian Armed Forces was setup and had a new German set of ranks to fit the new WW2 theme. One of it's notable Oberst's is Julius Mozart. It started off with no General in place but soon after Chancellor Ian requested to take over as The Republic's General as President Gustavus slowly shutdown Reichstag and seized total control over Maveria. Generalfeldmarschall, Clovis Ian ''soon fixed and made The Maverian Armed Forces the most active in the community as most other militaries still struggled to cope with the lack of an allies system. The Maverian Armed Forces has taken part in many notable conflicts. Formation of The Federal Reichstag of Maveria & The Greater Military Community The Federal Reichstag of Maveria was officially founded in June, it's aim was to set up a community meeting place for guilds to discuss alliances and vote on laws within Maveria and to debate on laws that should be introduced to the community. It was soon seen as useless by senior officials in Maveria so was closed and shut down soon after Gustavus was declared the Fuhrer of Maveria. Final Wars & Eventual Decline and Collapse The Republic of Maveria participated in many wars in it's lifetime some of them less important than others. More notably the '''State-Maveria vs NSE Conflict '''and the '''War on Oxeria'. The State & Maverian Coalition against The NSE and her allies would eventually collapse resulting in a indecisive result of the war. The State and Maveria had a diplomatic fallout causing the coalition to collapse and The State fell into chaos as Auel had once again departed. Even after this Maveria stood strong with daily activity peaking 20+ members, One enemy they wished to eliminate was Oxeria. Oxeria was in severe decline, Empress Emily managed to revive it with the help of The New Sarovian Empire and others. Oxeria and Maveria eventually clashed in Northern Onnet where the Infamous "Luring Brazillians" accusation was raised against Maveria. Maveria won the conflict according to the rules set in place agreed by The Empress Emily and Fuhrer Gustavus. A non-aggression treaty was signed and The Fuhrer announced that he was to leave soon due to his real life responsibilities. The Maverian Armed Forces soon went into decline as many of the personnel and main staff was inactive and busy. On September 18th 2018, The Maverian Republic was formally dissolved. Maverian Return & Crisis (December 2018) Around early December 2018, Former Chancellor & Field Marshal of Maveria Clovis Ian decided to bring Maveria back in wake of the fall of the AAPA. Choco was reluctant for Ian to remake Maveria but felt he could trust him. Within a few days Maveria was a success again, under Ian numbers peaked fast but this would not last for too long. Within a few days Ian was struck down by a ban and it was clear there was a personal dispute between Choco Bites* and Ian about the direction of the guild. A series of "bad" decisions were said to be made by Ian which made Choco and Ian's ideologies clash. As Choco offered support and advice to Ian, he was given a cold hard shoulder with Ian claiming that he was too busy to respond or take his advice. Numbers soon dropped within Maveria and Choco in a desperate attempt tried to seize power to save Maveria. The Fuhrer Ian did not like this and many of his loyalists branded Choco as "Power Hungry" . After Choco had heard this he had decided it was too late and ceased his resistance to Ian and tried to reach a deal with him. The personal rifts continued as Ian refused to give powers to anyone and was struck down with a ban which meant no one could get powers at all. Choco eventually gave up on trying to save Maveria and went inactive to prepare the formation of his Private Army Organization. Ian eventually fled and joined the ranks of the NSE in order to clear his head and get away from the community for awhile. Later on Choco and Ian were able to reconcile and come to an understanding as to what had happened. Ian explained that he was shuffling dealing with Muzak and his doxxing threats and his attempts to plant a masskicker while dealing with the guild. Choco had then realized why he gave him the cold shoulder and they agreed that the sitaution itself overall, was just not good.